Janus
by SableColby
Summary: Alexis battles her growing attraction to Derek Wells. Julian tries to keep his newfound family safe as he and Ava go forward with their plans. Julexis.
1. Chapter 1

_"We crucify ourselves between two thieves: regret for yesterday and fear of tomorrow." – Fulton Oursler_

Ava watched Vince's body disappear beneath the surface. Julian remained quiet.

"You know," Ava said, "in addition to Sonny's various goons and henchmen we'll also have to eliminate his lawyer."

"His lawyer? Who is it?" Derek asked.

"Why you know perfectly well who it is. It's your old friend," she paused, gauging his reaction.

He gave her withering stare.

"Alexis Davis," Ava said with a wicked smile.

"Ava—" he warned.

"These are your rules, Julian. You're the one that said all of Sonny's associates have to be taken care of. I'm afraid that includes your one night stand, Miss Davis."

"Shut up, Ava. If you lay a finger on Alexis or any of her children—"

"Why Julian, that sounds like a threat."

"It's not a threat. It's a promise. You touch one hair on anyone in that family and what happened to Olivia will look like a broken nail. Are we clear?"

"I don't respond well to threats, brother dear."

"And I don't like you talking about killing the woman I—"

"The woman you what?" Ava asked, curiously.

"Never mind. Just stay the hell away from Alexis, Sam and the rest of their family."

"Fine," she agreed. "For now," she finished, under her breath.

**xXxXxXx**

"Alexis Davis," she answered her phone.

"Alexis, it's Derek."

"Hi."

"Hi. I just got your message. Is Danny alright?"

There was a long pause.

"Alexis?"

"Danny—he's showing signs of Graft versus host disease."

"That doesn't sound good."

"Silas says—he says it's a good thing in bone marrow transplants—"

"But you're still worried."

"I—I—I guess I'm cautiously optimistic."

"It will work. Danny's going to be just fine," Derek reassured her.

"Yeah," she sighed. "I, um, I actually called because-are you still at your office?"

"I'm home. Well, I mean, I'm at the MetroCourt. Why?"

"Would it be alright—could I stop by for a minute?"

"Of course. It's room 4443."

"Great."

**xXxXxXx**

She knocked on the door. He opened the door, smiling.

"Come in."

"Thanks."

"What is all that?" He asked gesturing to the bags she was carrying.

"It's—it's sort of a thank you. I don't know what you do for someone who saves your grandson's life, especially someone who can afford to buy anything they want," she paused. "So I made you a cake."

"A cake?" He chuckled.

"Don't laugh. I can only cook two things—this and microwave popcorn—so consider yourself lucky. You're not allergic to chocolate, are you?"

"No. In fact it's kind of a vice."

"Good. This cake is special. It's only made for birthdays and very special occasions. The cook in our house growing up, she taught me how to make it. It's called Seven Deadly Sins Cake."

"Wow. That sounds, um, ominous—explain that to me."

"Well, Eleni explained it like this—when you first taste the cake you fall head over heels, that is the lust. You will eat it quickly, that is the gluttony. After eating so much, you will become lazy, that is the sloth. It is so good you won't want to share, that is the greed. After your piece is gone you may envy those that are still eating theirs. Then comes the wrath that your piece is gone. After the cake is gone, there comes the pride, you have finished an entire cake. Or well, it was something like that. You have to understand I was 11 or 12 when she told me this."

"Wow. Looks delicious. What's that? He asked pointing to the other bag."

She shot him a look. "I think you've already got the greed thing down—"

He smiled.

"This is from Nikolas. It's a very, very rare bottle of bourbon. It was bourbon, right? That is what you said at the hospital, isn't it? Single barrel bourbon?"

"I'm flattered you remember."

She smiled. "I should get going—"

"Can I tempt you into joining me for cake and bourbon? Or coffee, if you'd prefer?"

"I can't."

"Okay. Well...thank you, Alexis. This was very nice of you."

"Well, it's not enough. Nothing will ever be enough."

"You'll keep me up to speed on Danny?"

"Of course. Goodnight, Derek."

"Goodnight, Alexis."

**xXxXxXx**

There was a knock on her office door. "Come in," she called.

"Are you busy?" Derek asked, peeking his head inside the door.

"Not for you. I welcome the distraction," she said smiling.

He strolled in and sat down opposite her.

"You look upset. What's wrong?" she asked.

"I have a bone to pick with you."

"Me? Why?"

"I ate a half a cake last night and had to spend three hours in the gym this morning."

She stifled a grin. "Sorry," she said, not sounding at all apologetic.

"What the hell did you put in that cake? I pride myself on excellent self control but—I—what is in it?"

"I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you."

"I have ways of getting information out of people. I can be very persuasive."

"I don't doubt that for a minute. I'm sorry, but it's a family secret, and," she shrugged, "you're not family."

"I could torture it out of you."

"That sounds awfully medieval. Why don't I just bake you another cake?"

"It's not about the cake, Alexis. It's about the secret. I want to know what it is."

She mimed zipping her lips.

"Actually I came to talk to you about something else," he said seriously.

"Oh?"

"I'd like you to come work for me," he said, leaning back in the chair.

"I thought we'd already covered this. You already have an attorney, you know, Owen something? The one you did not knock up?"

"He's based in New York. I'd really like to have someone local. How can I persuade you to walk away from Sonny and come work for me?"

"I can't."

"Is it about the money? Whatever he's paying you, I'll double it."

"It's not about the money. I just—I can't."

He watched her body tense as she talked about Sonny.

"Alexis?"

"Hmm?"

"Is Sonny—is he forcing you to work for him?"

"What?! No! That's crazy," she cried, her voice going up several octaves.

"What is he holding over you?" Derek asked.

Alexis looked at him. His eyes had gone dark and cold. For the first time since she'd met him, she was afraid of him.

"I, uh, I think it's probably best that we don't talk about this."

"Alexis, if he is hurting you or taking advantage of you—"

"It's—it's much more complicated than that. Consider it more like indentured servitude. I owe him. I'm repaying a debt."

"Give me a number."

"What?" she shook her head, confused.

"What will it cost to, for lack of a better word, 'free' you?"

"Derek, there are plenty of great lawyers in Port Charles. Ones that come with _far _less baggage. Let me jot down a couple of names for you—"

"I don't want another lawyer. I want you."

"Well, as The Rolling Stones say, 'you can't always get what you want'."

"Yes, you can. I almost always do."

"Well, I'm afraid this will have to be one of those cases where you don't."

"I don't get it. You're not working for him freely, but there seems to be some kind of—misguided loyalty there."

"He's the father of my daughter. I can't—I'll never be completely free of Sonny."

"What if you could be?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," he shook his head. "Nothing."

"Look," she said, with a warm smile. "I appreciate you wanting to help me. But you've already done more for my family than I could ever ask for. You saved Danny's life. You don't have to save me, too."

"I should go," he said, standing. "Thanks again for the cake."

"You're welcome."

"I'm not giving up, you know. I will find out what's in that cake and I will convince you to come work for me."

"Well…you did say that you like a challenge."

"Especially when there's a worthy opponent." He gave her a crooked smile and shut the door.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for all the kind reviews. I'm glad you're enjoying the story._

* * *

Alexis ran into Derek by the elevators at GH.

"Are you coming or going?" he asked.

"Going."

"Me, too," he said. "Danny looks good. I think he's trying to tunnel out of that crib."

Alexis smiled. "I wouldn't put it past him. He's got nothing but time on his hands and he's thrown most of his toys over the sides."

"What are you doing right now?" Derek asked.

"Why?" She asked suspiciously.

"Have dinner with me tonight."

"I don't know if that's such a—"

"Look, with Danny on the mend and my busy schedule I don't get to see you as often," he explained. "And how am I supposed to convince you to come work for me and weasel that secret ingredient out of you if I never get to see you?"

"Ah, so your motivations for inviting me to dinner are entirely selfish," she said wryly.

"Damn right," he said seriously, before breaking into a charming smile.

She chuckled. "I'm sorry. I can't."

"Hot date?" He asked.

"If you call taking your 15-year-old daughter to her cousin's wedding reception a hot date. Ava Jerome and Sonny Corinthos are throwing a party for their son and daughter at the Metro Court and I promised Molly I would go with her."

"Ah. But you have to understand that I really hate the word 'no,' Alexis. I don't take rejection well."

"Well, lucky for you it wasn't a 'no.' It was a not tonight."

"What about tomorrow?"

"Why don't you call me tomorrow when I have my calendar in front of me and we'll set something up."

* * *

"Hello Alexis," Ava said, sidling up next to her at the hors d' oeuvres table.

"Ava," Alexis said warily. "This is a nice party."

"I'm so glad you could make it," Ava smiled.

"Somehow I doubt that."

"Why Alexis, I think perhaps you and I got off on the wrong foot. In fact, you and I have a lot in common."

"How's that?" Alexis asked, curiously.

"Well...it seems you and I share a penchant for bad boys. I, of course, don't have as many children by as many men, but you get my drift, don't you? I mean Franco was just one in a long line of men in my life and you, well, there's Sonny, Ric Lansing, Jerry Jax, Sonny's hunky right-hand man, Shawn. Let's see, whom am I forgetting? Ah, that's right, Sam's father. Who is he again?"

Derek walked through the doorway, catching her eye.

"Excuse me, Ava."

"Nice talking to you, Alexis." Ava smirked, sipping her champagne.

Ava rolled her eyes as she watched Derek chitchat with Alexis. Her brother was becoming way to embedded in the lives of the Davis women. She would have to do something about that.

Alexis made her way toward the door. "Oh, Alexis," Ava called, flagging her down.

"What is it now?" Alexis said impatiently.

"I was just wondering," Ava said leaning in conspiratorially. "What's going on with you and my br—business associate?"

"Who? Derek? There's nothing going on between Derek and me. He is the bone marrow donor for my grandson and I am a woman who is eternally in his debt. Other than that we're virtual strangers."

"Ah, I see. You two just looked awfully—cozy—chatting over there."

"Whatever you saw was nothing more than Derek inquiring about Danny's progress, and me giving him the latest update."

"Ah."

"Do I detect some jealousy?" Alexis asked. "I was under the impression you two were merely business associates."

"Yes, well...you know how it is. Port Charles certainly is a gossipy little hamlet, isn't it? Both Derek and I believe in a little thing called discretion. Something that seems to be in short supply in this town."

"Well, good to know. Sounds like between Derek and Franco you've got plenty to keep yourself occupied. Derek Wells and every other man in Port Charles—they're all yours as far as I'm concerned."

"Good to know. Regardless, I'd appreciate it if you'd keep your distance."

"Sorry?" Alexis asked, confused.

"Well...Derek's been spending so much time at the hospital with you and your family that I hardly ever see him."

"Ava, the man just saved my grandson's life and you want me to what? To tell him thanks but please don't come around anymore?"

"More or less. Derek and I have a special dinner planned for tomorrow at Le Chat Rouge and it would be nice if he didn't show up wreaking of antiseptic."

Alexis had to consciously restrain herself from rolling her eyes. "Goodnight, Ava."

"Thank you again for coming. It's so nice to see how many people love and support Kiki and Morgan."

* * *

Julian opened the door to his suite and Ava strolled in. "Julian, Sonny Corinthos really does have just the most appalling taste in women. All of them are suspicious, condescending and smug. Connie Falconeri was madder than a bag of rats. Her cousin Olivia is a weepy, wallowing wreck who apparently receives psychic visions. Carly Jacks is a grade-A bitch and Alexis Davis, well, she's just a mess, isn't she?"

"Ava—"

"What I'm saying is, as long as we're dispensing with Sonny's various associates, can't we do something about his baby mama's as well?"

"Ava—" he warned again, balling his fists.

"Of course that gives Alexis Davis two strikes—one, she's on Sonny's payroll as his attorney, and two, she's the mother of his daughter. One more strike, Julian, and the lovely Ms. Davis is out," Ava said, making a cutting motion across her throat.

Julian placed a hand around her throat and backed her against a wall. "I'm warning you, Ava, one more threat against Alexis and you'll be joining the dearly departed Vince at the bottom of the Port Charles River. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," Ava over-enunciated the word, shoving him away from her. "My, my Julian. You've gone soft. You'd think Alexis Davis was the love of your life or something. Let's call a spade a spade, shall we? Alexis Davis was nothing more than a warm body on a cold night. A quick fu-"

"Get out!" He ordered.

"Fine. If you'll excuse me," she said, opening the door. "I need to go find you a map—"

"A map? Why?" he growled.

"So you can locate your balls," she said flouncing off. He gritted his teeth, and shoved his hands into his pockets so he wouldn't throttle her.

* * *

Alexis sat at a table outside of Kelly's sipping her coffee and enjoying the crisp fall air. She felt a tap on her shoulder. Looking up she saw it was Derek.

"Hi," she said.

"You haven't returned my calls." He said, sitting down across from her.

"I'm sorry. I've been busy."

"Can I take you to dinner tonight?" he asked.

Alexis looked over at him. "You can't go to dinner with me tonight."

"I can't? Why not?"

"Well for one thing, I don't think your girlfriend would like that very much."

"My—my girlfriend?"

"Ava?"

He snorted. "Ava is not my girlfriend. Like I'm told everyone in this town, she's just a business associate."

"Are you sure there's nothing going on? I've seen you together and you look awfully—close."

"Ava and I—no. Never in a million years. Besides, I don't usually go for blondes."

"Well, nevertheless, you _are_ having dinner with her tonight."

"How do you know that?"

"A little birdie told me."

He looked at her, confused.

"Ava told me you two have dinner plans."

"Ava did?" he asked with raised brows.

"Yes. At that party last night. Right after she warned me—not so subtly I might add—to keep my distance from you."

He shook his head, pressing his lips together tightly, trying to keep his anger in check.

"That woman is about as subtle as a Sherman tank," Alexis said.

Derek looked preoccupied.

"Look, Derek, I don't want to get in the middle of some between you and Ava."

"There's nothing to get between. Besides business, there's nothing between us."

"Does she know that?"

"Alexis," he sighed in frustration, "do you really think I'd be asking you out to dinner if I were seeing another woman?"

"I don't know. Maybe you're not exclusive. Or maybe you've got a wife and four kids in Connecticut. I mean what do I really know about you anyway?"

"I thought you Googled me," he said wryly.

"I—well—"

"What do you want to know?"

"Derek—"

"Look, all you need to know is that I am currently unattached and I'd like to take you out for a nice meal and a good bottle of wine. Anything else you want to know you can ask me over dinner, okay?"

"Okay."

"Great. I'll pick you up at 7:30."

"Why don't I meet you? How about the Water Grill at 8:00?"

"Sounds good."

Alexis nodded. "See you tonight."

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Ava watched from the shadows as Julian held the door open for Alexis as they walked into the Water Grill. "This is why you blew me off, Julian?" she muttered, shaking her head. "Somehow I don't think this evening is going to go as planned."

* * *

They made small talk while they waited for their entrées to arrive.

"Where did you go to school?" Derek asked her.

"Yale," she replied, sipping her wine. "For both law school and undergrad."

"Did you like it?"

"I did. It was the first time in my life that I felt my life belonged to me, if that makes any sense."

"I think every kid feels that way. _You_ get to make your own decisions-big ones, small ones-what to major in, what should I have for dinner tonight, should I buy beer or pay my rent-your life is finally your own."

"For me even more so. Growing up, every move I made was dictated. By my nanny, my stepmother, my brothers, my boarding school...enough about me. What about you? Where'd you go to school?"

"Harvard undergrad and then Columbia for journalism school," he replied.

"Oh," she said, frowning. "That's too bad. See now we can never be friends."

"Why not?"

"I bleed Yale Blue, you bleed crimson," she shrugged.

"Who said I wanted to be your _friend_?" he said, fixing her with a heated look.

Found herself blushing at his attention. "Touché. This is merely a, uh, a fact finding dinner."

"Fact finding and recruitment. I'm trying to kill two birds here," he said in a businesslike tone.

"Right."

"How's the wine?" He asked.

"Excellent."

"Good. Come work for me."

"No."

"Tell me what's in that cake."

"No." She shook her head.

"Still saying no? Here," he reached for her glass. "Let me top that off for you. You're not sufficiently lubricated."

Alexis snorted and shook her head in disappointment. "That's your master plan, Harvard? Ply me with enough red wine and hope I'll start spilling secrets and accepting job offers?"

"It's merely Phase One in my plan. If it doesn't work, I have a backup plan."

"It takes a lot of alcohol to loosen these lips and even more to get me to do things that I can't or don't want to do," she explained.

"Good to know. How did you like working in New York?"

"How did you know I used to work in New York?"

"Give me a little credit. I'm a journalist. Background research is very critical in my line of work."

"I liked Manhattan. I liked the energy." She narrowed her eyes. "What else do you know about me?"

"A lot, actually. I know that you like a good red wine. I know that your given name is Natasha. I know that you've been married, twice. I know that you're kind of a perv."

"Excuse me?!" she cried.

"Well, you do seem to have a thing for seeing people in their underwear."

"What?"

"You walked in on me in the hospital and, let's be honest, you weren't in any hurry to leave."

"I was trying to get you to fill out those papers—"

"—and I have it on good authority that you're something of a hustler at the pool table. Lining up unsuspecting marks and leaving them in nothing but their skivvies while you stand around fully clothed—"

Alexis groaned and rolled her eyes. "That's not exactly what happened—"

"I have an eyewitness," Derek said. "I always use primary sources, if possible."

Alexis huffed. "I take it you met Diane?"

"I did indeed," he said, smiling. "She was very helpful—just chock full of information about you."

"Oh, God. What else did she tell you?"

His phone buzzed. He glanced at it. There was a text from Ava. "URGENT! Meet pier ASAP!"

He cursed under his breath.

Alexis noticed the change in his demeanor. "Everything alright?"

"Uh, actually, I'm so sorry, but I need to step outside and make a phone call. Would you excuse me?"

"Of course."

Her phone rang. "Hello? Alexis Davis."

"Ms. Davis, I'm calling from General Hospital, your grandson has developed a high fever and is exhibiting signs of infection. I know you wanted to be notified of any changes in his condition."

"Thank you. I'll be right there."

Alexis flagged down the waiter. "Something has come up and I need to leave. Can you relay that message and an apology to my, uh, dinner companion?"

"Of course, ma'am."

"Thank you.

* * *

The orderly put down the phone and smiled at the blonde. Ava handed over a hundred dollar bill. "Thank you. Excellent work."

Her phone buzzed. Another call from Julian. She pressed 'ignore.' "Patience. I'm on my way, brother dear," she said, stepping into the elevator.

* * *

Ava approached him.

"There you are," he said impatiently. "What is so goddamn urgent, Ava?"

"I heard a couple of Sonny's goons talking about Julian Jerome maybe not being dead after all."

"And you called me down here for that? _That_ is not an emergency, Ava."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought maybe having our whole plan exposed was a little bit of an emergency! Why? Did I interrupt something important? You're awfully dressed up for room service at the Metro Court."

"I was out for dinner," Julian explained. "My date thinks I stepped out to take a phone call."

"Out on a date? Let me hazard a guess who with—your backseat bimbo?"

He shot her a glare. "Since there's nothing pressing here I think I'll go see if I can salvage the rest of my evening."

"Julian, wait!" She cried, grabbing his arm. "We need to talk about moving up our timetable. If people are starting to get suspicious, we've got to move, and move now!"

He peeled her fingers from his arm. "Everything's going according to plan. Now is not the time to panic. I'll call you tomorrow. Goodnight, Ava."

She stomped her foot and growled in frustration as he walked quickly away.

* * *

As he approached the table their waiter met him. "Sir, the woman you were with had an emergency and had to leave. She asked me to convey her apologies."

"Thank you," Julian said, dropping a few bills on the table.

* * *

"How's Danny?" Alexis asked, rushing up to where her daughter was standing.

"Mom?" Sam said, questioning her mother's harried appearance. "Um he's fine. He's sleeping."

"But a nurse called and told me he had a high fever and signs of an infection—"

Sam shook her head. "No. He's fine. Great in fact. He can probably go home by the end of the week."

"Oh. Good. That's great, honey." Alexis said, closing her eyes and leaning against the wall,trying to get her heart to stop racing.

"Where were you?" Sam asked, noticing her mother's outfit.

"Oh, just out to dinner—" Alexis said nonchalantly.

"With?" Sam prodded.

Alexis sighed in exasperation. "With Derek, okay? I went to dinner with Derek."

Sam smiled. "And?"

"And what?"

"And how was it?" Sam asked.

"It was nice. Really nice."

"And?"

"And then he got called away and I got that phone call—"

"I'm sorry, Mom. I don't know why a nurse would call and tell you that Danny was in trouble."

"I don't know either—I should probably let Derek know what's going on," Alexis said, stepping away to make the call.

"Derek Wells," he said answering his phone.

"Hi, it's Alexis."

"Hi. The waiter relayed your message. Is everything okay? Is it Danny?"

"I got a call from GH and they told me that Danny had spiked a fever and had an infection, so I raced over here and—"

"Is he alright?"

"That's the weird thing. It was all a false alarm. Danny is sleeping. He's just fine."

"I'm glad."

"I'm sorry I had to run out on our da—on our dinner."

"I am, too. When I came back and you were gone—"

"I really am sorry."

"I guess you'll just have to make it up to me."

"How?" she asked warily.

"You know how."

"Derek," she sighed. "I can't come work for you and I can't tell you what is in that cake."

"Oh, I was thinking you could make it up to me with sex. Lots and lots of sex."

"What?!"

"Relax. I'm just kidding. How about we try this again on Saturday night? I'll pick you up and we'll go to Il Cielo—"

"Okay."

"Great. I'll pick you up at 7:00," he said.

"Okay. Thanks for tonight, I had a nice time, you know, before everything."

"Me, too. I'll see you on Saturday."

"Bye." She said, smiling and biting her lip. She glanced over at Sam.

Sam smiled. "Way to grab that horse, Mom."

Alexis rolled her eyes.

TBC...


End file.
